


Spinel Sets The Record Straight

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Spinel goes to visit her friend.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 39
Kudos: 100





	Spinel Sets The Record Straight

**Spinel Sets The Record Straight**

“Oh boy!” said Spinel, strolling along the road. “Oh golly gee! I can’t wait to meet my _platonic friend_ Steven!”

She walked into the Beach House, and smiled at Steven and Connie making out. She gave a big thumbs up and winked.

“Hi there _chum!_ ” she exclaimed. “I’m sure glad you and your _beloved girlfriend_ are having such a lovely, intimate moment! You truly are soulmates.”

“Spinel?” Steven tilted his head. “Why are you talking like that?”

“I just want to let you know how much I love and respect-“

“Did you go on the image boards again?” Connie asked flatly.

“ _THEY KEEP SHIPPING ME WITH HIM!_ ” Spinel clutched her head. “ _IT MAKES NO SENSE!_ ”

She blinked and shrugged.

“Oh well,” she said. “Just thought I’d reiterate that I’m not in love with my best friend Steven.”

“...reiterate to _who?”_

Spinal pointed to the window, and Steven and Connie jumped in fright as Onion waved at them.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
